Legendary Spyro- The Portal
by G-Man93
Summary: Set after TLoS: DOTD. A human has come from Earth through a Portal to the Dragon Realms. Unbeknowenst to Spyro, Cynder, and the others, a new evil has also arrived in their realms. Can they fight and eliminate this new evil? Or will the Dragon Realms and Earth fall to a 'New World Order'.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Destruction was all around the two quadrupeds that were going down, closer to the core of their planet. The quadrupeds were Spyro and Cynder; two dragons that had fought against the very evil that was causing the destruction of their planet. Malefor, or as some called him, The Dark Master had been Hell-bent on destroying the world of the Dragons. Ironically enough, Malefor himself was a dragon; a purple dragon to be exact._

_"You can't defeat me, I am eternal!" the evil purple dragon roared to Spyro; the good purple dragon, and Cynder; whom was a black dragon._

_Malefor released a killing beam of Convexity intending to finish off both Spyro and Cynder. The two dragons released a purple beam of their own and the three beams met together._

_Spyro thought to himself in all the stress, "Just…hang…on!"_

_The two beams overpowered Malefor's beam and he was sent flying back upon impact. He landed hard on his back on the platform of Purple Crystal they were standing on, but it didn't dismay him from getting up again as if nothing had happened. Suddenly five spirits surrounded him in the silhouette appearance of Dragons; they were the spirit Dragon ancestors of Malefor's past. _

_"What is this?" Malefor asked, bewildered by the sudden appearance of the spirits. _

_The spirits grabbed him and forced him inside the crystal as he bellowed, "NOOOO!" in sheer horror._

_The Purple Crystal suddenly brightened up like the sun, cracked into a million pieces, and then was incinerated causing chunks of crystal to be blasted into space. Cynder and Spyro watched as the crystal shattered into a million pieces from another crystal platform._

_"Spyro, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Cynder said remorsefully. _

_"Don't be. It's over now," he replied in a dismayed voice. _

_Cynder asked, "So this is it?"_

_Spyro felt a spiritual presence and closed his eyes to focus on it and heard a wise, comforting voice speak to him. "Spyro, when a Dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future." _

_Spyro opened his eyes with a look of sudden realization. _

_"I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder."_

_But she refused. "Spyro, no…you don't have to do anything. Let's just go!" _

_"Where Cynder?" he asked, in an irate voice. "There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart! But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."_

_Cynder looked him into his eyes and said, "Then I'm with you."_

_Spyro felt a surge of energy run through his body. He burned bright as a light, and hovered above the crystal platform, spread his wings, and released his energy to reverse the world's destruction._

_Cynder said in a soothing voice, "I love you." _

A dragon was reading a book in his chamber, recounting the near-destruction of the Dragon world. He turned his head to the left and spoke to a presence that had joined him.

"Be welcome, friend. I have long been expecting you. A new age is beginning. With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millennia."

The light-blue Dragon, whom was The Chronicler, directed his attention to a fire-red dragon that had come up beside him.

"And now, Ignitus, I pass this honor to you." Ignitus was honoured to be taking the role as The Chronicler. But one thing still burned in his mind,

"And...What of Spyro? Is he…?"

"Hmm…that is the question, isn't it?" The Chronicler asked. A book from the many shelves of books in the chamber floated down to the pale-blue dragon.

"You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book. I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro."

Immediately after answering Ignitus' question, The Chronicler's body was overcome in a bright-white light and disappeared. Ignitus' scales changed from the fire-red colour they had been to the light-blue that had been adorned on The Chronicler before; Ignitus was now The Chronicler.

He smiled to himself before saying, "Well, young dragon, where might you be?" and closed his eyes and focused his energies to the crystal pendant adorned on his neck. Before long, he had found Spyro…and Cynder. And from what he saw they were happy; flying through the skies playing a little chase game.

"Well done young ones! May the ancestors bless you both with long life, love, and prosperity!"

Suddenly, two books came down from one of the shelves and abruptly interrupted his thoughts.

"What is the meaning of this?" he thought, irritated by the interruption.

The books were the books on the lives of Spyro and Cynder respectively, and they both flipped over to a page that appeared to be in the midst of writing-and drawing on its own! Ignitus looked at the picture being drawn, curious of something in the picture itself. What appeared to have been drawn were Spyro and Cynder, among others, looking at a giant arch of sorts.

Ignitus gasped, "A portal?"

Quickly, he telepathically ordered another book form one of the shelves and he flipped it open to one page regarding Portals, and where in the Dragon Realms they are believed to be located. Ignitus looked back to the two other books; they had flipped to the next page. Intrigued, he watched them write some more and draw yet another two pictures.

The first, showed an unusual bipedal being of sorts Ignitus had never seen before coming through the Portal in the previous picture. The next showed shadowy figures and a bloodied battlefield, with Spyro, Cynder, the unusual being, and many others on it.

Ignitus was overcome with fear, "Dear Ancestors…I spoke too soon! This is not good at all!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Legendary Spyro: The Portal**

**Chapter One**

_In the year 2103A.D. a discovery was found in a military complex deep underground on the west coast of the United States of America. Almost all known military bases were captured by civilian resistance and military groups who refused to allow a totalitarian fascist one-world government to destroy our world and our species. Even though the 'New World Order', as some called it, didn't succeed, four-billion people were killed waging many battles across the face of the Earth. Entire countries were wiped out by Nuclear and other super weapons of unrealized destructive power. My name is George Morris, and I was a leader of one of the largest ex-military groups known as "the Resistance of The Eye". The world as we knew it was on its knees but we had pursued the elites, the leaders of the New World Order, to the underground fortification. We were about to win the war! Or so we thought anyways. Never would I have figured that the war all humanity had fought, for their freedom, would have resulted in us making contact with another world. But it did, and I discovered a world beyond my wildest imagination, full of unlimited possibilities. I discovered…the world of the legendary Dragons!_

Explosions were heard all around and a mighty roar of soldiers broke the still-and-cold night air as they broke through the barrier separating them from the fortress holding their enemy leaders safe underground. In the midst of the battle cries and screams of death was one soldier whom was considered a mighty warrior was close to the front ranks of soldiers charging the fortress trying to avoid being pelleted by machine gun and laser rounds.

"GET DOWN!" he shouted to a group of soldiers before hitting the dirt along with most of the group.

One soldier didn't go down in time and had a laser pulse hit square through his forehead liquefying his brain.

"Damn it!" the soldier shouted before grabbing his radio.

"Captain Berg has been killed! I repeat! Captain Berg is gone! I'm taking command! This is Commander George Morris, over!"

"Roger that! We need to get through the defenses Commander Morris!" spoke a gruff male voice.

The Commander replied, "Yeah? Well, we really could use explosives to bust down that door!"

"Transmit your coordinates and we'll send you some firepower!"

Commander Morris wasn't sure how true the promise was; the resistance forces were running low on firepower but he was trying to be optimistic.

"We really need 'em now! I'm transmitting the coordinates through the computer network, over!"

Thankfully the area they were fighting had natural trench-like features since they were fighting in a Mountainous region. But they weren't completely protected though; the laser pulses were proving powerful enough to break solid rock and the commander did his best to provide cover fire against the mind-controlled soldiers and laser bots shooting the resistance soldiers.

Soon, a soldier managed to squeeze into the trench area where Commander Morris and his squad were firing from and gave him some explosives.

"Here are the explosives you need, Commander!"

"About time Lieutenant!" the Commander shouted over gun-fire and explosions.

He shot a few more shots from his machinegun before continuing, "By the way, I never caught your name! What was it?" he asked as he collected the package of explosives.

"Brent Travis, sir!" was the Lieutenant's response. "Good to meet you, Lieutenant! Save the niceties for later! We need to bust down that door!"

Commander Morris then grabbed his radio and started sending orders to all the squads.

"All combat-capable soldiers prepare to charge through the remaining enemy forces! I need some cover fire to plant charges on that door!"

A response broke through, "Sir, are you insane?! It's suicide to attempt to move forward now!"

The Commander pressured the other commanders.

"Am I not '_the_ Savage' that triumphed over The Central Control thirty-eight years ago? Am I not the one who single-handedly changed the tides of this war?"

A few more seconds passed with more explosions from grenades and mines exploding in the line of fire before a response came. "Very well, I'll throw a minesweeper down! But you had best be sure it won't be an easy kill day for these sons of bitches!"

Commander Morris proceeded to grab his gear and sent final marching orders to the rest of the squads.

"Alright you heard your orders! Ready? Go! Go! Go!"

Soldiers started moving forward by the hundreds, some were hit by enemy fire attempting to leave cover. Commander Morris snapped his head back just after leaving the trenches because he heard a beeping sound. Lieutenant Travis had stepped on a mine the minesweeper missed in front of the trench where he'd previously been. It exploded sending the soldier to the trees behind the trenches! All that was heard from the soldier that stepped on the mine was a deafening howling of pain.

"NO!" was the only thing Commander Morris could belt out seeing another young soldier falling before him.

Then, something suddenly hit him in the back of the head. He picked off a piece of hot lead from the back of his head; it was a bullet. He turned around and noticed an enemy trooper shooting at him. The enemy soldier did not realize that most bullets were ineffective against his seventy percent cast-titanium bone structure. Commander Morris had had enough; he primed his machinegun and fired some rounds of his own effectively finishing the soldier off in a split-second. He proceeded to charge forward slaughtering more soldiers by the dozen. More resistance fighters poured onto the battlefield like water flowing from a destroyed water main. It wasn't long before the enemy soldiers and robots were either decimated or otherwise neutralized. Commander Morris along with a bunch of Resistance soldiers approached the metal door to the underground bunker. The bunker seemed to resemble an aircraft hangar built directly into the side of the small mountain.

"Commander!" called a gruff voice from behind him.

"Colonel Pathfinder! Good to see you coming onto the field! I'm about to set charges on this door. What shall we do after blowing the enemy bunker door open?"

The colonel had to count over how many soldiers were available. It wasn't very long until he had picked twenty soldiers that would enter the bunker to take down the enemy leaders.

"Alright commander. I've picked some soldiers who will enter the bunker with us. We will go down to the last deck of this bunker and check out some unusual energy readings HQ detected just before we charged these last enemy defenses."

Commander Morris looked around at all the devastation in front of the bunkers. Hundreds, if not thousands, of soldiers' bodies scattered the ruined runway where the battle had just happened only moments before. The commander sighed at the devastation.

"Strange. The enemy intended to turn me into a killing machine. Yet, I feel regret for having to kill those men. It wasn't their fault for wanting to kill us…"

"Commander," the Colonel started, "You don't need to worry. We all feel the same as you. Just know we're going to bring these bastards to justice one way or another!"

The Commander resumed placing the explosives on the door. After he was finished, he turned to his radio and gave the order to fall back.

"This is Commander George Morris; I want all other soldiers not ordered to enter the bunker to fall back to base. I repeat: Fall back to base! Over!"

He, Colonel Pathfinder, and the twenty other soldiers proceeded to find cover on the left-side of the bunker. Not even a minute later and that small explosive package made a massive explosion incinerating the door almost entirely, and a shockwave sending debris back into the trenches where the Resistance forces had been earlier. It wasn't long before the group of soldiers had made it into the bunker.

"This is odd," one of the soldiers said. "This bunker is unlike most others we've taken. This entire first-floor is a massive elevator of sorts. It goes down a couple-hundred feet at least."

"They may have been hiding more nukes here. They may be attempting to self-destruct this whole facility," another soldier suggested.

"Can you activate the elevator by any chance?" Commander Morris asked.

"Yes sir. Activating now"

The massive elevator started downward to the bottom of the bunker. Thoughts raced through all the soldiers' minds as they prepared to face the main enemy throughout the entire war face-to-face. One thought in particular seemed to cross the Commanders' mind. Ironically enough, another soldier happened to be thinking the same thought and asked the Commander about it.

"Commander," the soldier said, addressing the tall, blonde commander in combat fatigues. "Do you think this is turning out to be…too easy for us getting at an enemy that caused mass-nuclear-war among many countries? What I mean is do you think we're walking into some sort of trap?"

"You know, I was just thinking of that," Commander Morris answered. "It certainly seems possible and I wouldn't put it past them to set us up. Or, rather, set me up to be captured…again. However, they've cornered themselves here. They've got nowhere else to run because the Cronos Dynasty badly misjudged the human spirit. We fought back hard and liberated many. We will take these evil men and use their own world-court against them to get our justice."

"I only hope you're right," the soldier sighed.

It took a while but eventually the elevator had successfully reached the bottom of the bunker. In the next room ahead of the soldiers, just down a long and massive corridor was an almost blinding light of sorts. The elevator had stopped and the soldiers stepped off and looked around. No sign of enemies or defenses anywhere in the corridor. At the end of the corridor was a large opening to the room directly ahead. The soldiers tread ahead to the room cautiously, being mindful of any possible traps in their path. They stepped into the room and had to adjust their eyes to the brightness. Before them was the source of the light; some sort of massive Arch. It was about twenty-feet wide and seventy-five feet tall, and standing before it was a fairly tall, slender man with a long-mane of curly strawberry-blonde hair wearing some sort of robe with seven others wearing robes the same as he.

"So, you made it this far have you?" the man asked in a rather evil-sounding voice. "I hate to disappoint you, we were just preparing to leave this miserable planet you call Earth. Behind me is what some beings in this galaxy that you pathetic humans have yet to discover, call a Portal."

"Archfiend, I have no idea what you're planning," the Commander said. "But don't think about going anywhere! We're bringing your ilk to justice!"

"You know this man?" the Colonel asked.

"Yes. When they were trying to make me a machine, I always saw him. He was never actually there. But I saw him."

A bellowing of sheer demonic laughter ripped through the entire corridor from Archfiend. "You fool! Do you think it's so easy? Like we would make it easy for you and your pathetic human allies to defeat us. You may have won back your planet, but you haven't defeated us!"

"So you're just gonna leave the war behind and reach jewels gleaming on the other side? Cowards! I'll take you bastards on myself!" the Commander yelled.

He began firing his machinegun at Archfiend and the other dynasty members. All the bullets seem to just miss them despite being less than twenty-feet away. Finally he dropped his machinegun and charged at Archfiend with combat knives in both hands only to be pushed away by some energy that slammed him into the concrete wall behind the soldiers. Archfiend let out another evil laugh at the soldiers and Commander Morris.

"So long! Pathetic humans! Unless, you want to come to the other planet and fight us there! The Portal will deactivate and reactivate again to the same planet. But connected to a different Portal. We will give you time to get ready for the ultimate evil we will douse both this planet and the next one with!"

With that, the Cronos Dynasty walked into the light of the 'Portal' and vanished. Presumably to the 'other world' Archfiend had referred to. The light dissipated and the room was dark. Commander Morris got up after struggling with sharp stabbing pain in his lower back from being hurled into the concrete wall. Colonel Pathfinder helped the Commander back to his feet and they proceeded to investigate the computer console which appeared to be connected to the 'Portal'.

"My God…"

"What is it?"

"If this computer console is working correctly, they've gone to a planet one-hundred-thousand light-years away from Earth."

"You're kidding!"

"Take a look."

What was being displayed showed a galactic map of some sort. It showed the co-ordinates of the other planet relative to Earth. The Colonel touched the screen where the other planet was being shown on the galactic map and it zoomed in on the planet. What he saw was incredible! There must have been at least five different co-ordinates being indicated on the planet shown. What for, none of the soldiers were sure, but Morris had presumed it could be other Portals like the one before them.

"Sir, look! That…thing is lighting up again." A soldier said.

And all the soldiers looked at the Portal and watched as strange alien symbols of which they have never seen before became illuminated in a blue glow. What really got their attention was the crystal up top that had lit-up; it was bright purple.

"WARNING! PORTAL ACTIVATED!" the computer console sounded in its monotonous voice.

Indeed the Portal had activated again. The glow was a blinding white light at first, but turned into a softer blue colour. All the soldiers watched with awe at this strange device of intergalactic travel, completely unaware of how this could, and would, forever change the course of human destiny.

"Listen Colonel," Commander Morris started. "I don't exactly mean to order you around or anything, but might I suggest we get these soldiers out of here?"

"Commander, are you thinking what I'm thinking of what you're going to do?"

"Yes, I'm going to travel through that thing. This is my fight now. Mankind needs to rest."

"Commander-" the Colonel was cut short of finishing his sentence.

"Please…no need to refer to me as that no more," Commander Morris handed Colonel Pathfinder his rank pieces to him. "Call me George now. Give that rank over to Brent Travis. That kid deserves it."

Colonel Pathfinder wanted to protest, but inhaled a deep breath and proceeded at the wishes of the former commander.

"Very well, George," the Colonel chuckled a little at the using of the commander's first name. "Good luck on your mission. But might I suggest something before you go?"

George, curious as to the question, cocked his head to the side.

"Sir?"

"Get a haircut!"

George looked over his hair and both he and Pathfinder had a short laugh along with the other soldiers. Then George walked slowly over to the Arch, mesmerized by the light being shown from it. He took a couple of steps back before running into the light of the Portal and vanishing. His whole world spun around in a funnel of light, until it temporarily slowed down, and he could see many stars going by at a great speed. Then the funneling started up again before a bright flash overcame him as he reached the other side.

Meanwhile, Colonel Pathfinder ordered all soldiers to evacuate the bunker. What they weren't aware of was that the facility had been put on self-destruct until long after they had returned to base. The Resistance deemed Commander George Morris as 'Killed-In-Action' but they weren't aware that their comrade was alive. And that they would be seeing him again sooner than any of them had suspected.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was a nice, bright, sunny day in Avalar. Spyro and Cynder had just come back from a long morning stroll through the Enchanted Forest and were making their way back to Avalar. Both dragons were content, enjoying the fresh air, the beauty of the forests and each other's company. They were laughing and sharing some memories of the past when they came upon a small village that was currently under construction by Moles, Cheetahs, and Fauns.

"Yo Spyro! Buddy!" Called a voice from somewhere in the village.

"Sparx!" Spyro greeted the voice.

Spyro and Cynder saw a small, golden dragonfly approaching them with a tall cheetah with a lot of gold fur mixed with white and ring spots scattered all over his body adorning a hooded coat.

"Spyro, bro, it's so good to see you again!" The golden dragonfly said to his big purple dragon brother.

"Good to see you again Sparx!"

The golden dragonfly, Sparx, hugged his brother's snout. Hunter; the cheetah, was only a few feet behind Sparx and was walking towards the dragons to greet them. He kneeled down so he could get more eye contact with them since he was bipedal and Spyro and Cynder were quadruped creatures.

"Welcome back. How was your walk today?"

"Quite well, Hunter," Cynder said. "We hunted down a couple of sheep for a late lunch and overall just enjoyed the fresh air."

"Yeah, those sheep were a good catch, eh Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"Were they ever? I thought I'd never get full! Then again, I thought I would never catch that black sheep. He was quite the feisty one!" Cynder laughed at the memory of trying to hunt down the black sheep from much earlier in the day.

Hunter spoke up, "Sounds like you two had a great day! I'm glad to see you two have made great progress since the last battle with Malefor. I know it's been some time now, but personally we all owe you two a debt of gratitude."

Indeed it had been some time since the final battle with Malefor, about five sequences (months) ago. Both Spyro and Cynder were at a loss for words. They usually felt this way every time somebody thanked them for saving the whole Dragon world. Obviously they knew that it was a pretty big deal saving the whole world in the face of pure evil. After a moment of being awestruck, they both finally found the ability to respond.

"You don't really need to thank us, Hunter-" Spyro got cut off by Sparx.

"Yes, but you need to thank me! I am the god of The Atlawa Tribe! Worship me!"

Spyro sighed, "Sparx…"

"Like Spyro was saying, you don't really need to thank us," Cynder broke in. "In fact, we owe you guys our gratitude. Without you, we never would have been able to defeat The Dark Master."

Before Hunter could answer, Sparx responded.

"Yeah you say that like it was easy for you. Don't forget, _you_ tried to kill me and Spyro!" Sparx whimpered before cowering behind Spyro's horn, "You tried to eat me!"

Cynder only gave Sparx killing glare, and then suddenly roared out in absolute laughter.

"Sparx, you're too funny! Eat you? Hah!"

"As I was about to say…" Hunter started, "You're definitely right, Cynder! I see you've taken some lessons from Spyro. He certainly is a positive influence on you indeed."

Cynder and Spyro both blushed at each other and looked away. Sparx flew up beside Hunter's head and gave Cynder a dirty look for her earlier remark about him. Finally, Cynder grabbed Sparx and brought him closer with her left paw. He looked only more disapproving of her but she only giggled and said, "Sparx, you're just too cute for your own good."

All the while, Spyro seemed to be focusing his energy on something. He couldn't quite make out what it was he was sensing but definitely something was out of the ordinary.

"Hey, guys? Do you feel that?"

"Feel what Spyro?" Cynder asked

"I'm feeling something in the ground; it feels like soft tremors," Hunter said. He immediately warned the others who were still building homes in the new village of a possible quake. He barely got the words out of his mouth and those soft tremors became violent shakes all over the ground. Villagers became terrified and started screaming and running for cover. In the midst of the confusion, a rock formation suddenly shattered sending large stones in every direction. Hunter got hit by one and was knocked out, along with a few others. What most didn't happen to notice was a large Arch coming out from underground where the rock formation had imploded just seconds earlier. The violent shaking stopped but people were still scrambling, terrified of what had just happened.

"Guy, guys…" Spyro tried to get their attention but it was useless. No one was paying any attention. Suddenly Spyro roared and sent a bellowing tower of fire up into the sky! It certainly got the village's attention real quick!

"ENOUGH! Panicking won't do you any good!" He looked over Hunter who was unconscious and saw that he had a nasty gash on his forehead. "Medics, take Hunter to shelter immediately."

A couple of grey-coloured Fauns came and placed Hunter on a stretcher and carried him off to shelter. Cynder just stared at the Arch that came up out of the ground, absolutely dazzled at the colossal size of it. It had to be at least fifty-feet tall by twenty-five-feet wide, and the Arch itself seemed to be made of fairly non-descript materials like stone and some kind of metal-alloy but had strange markings all over it with a purple crystal up top. What really got everyone seeing this Arch was how there seemed to be a bright light coming from the inside area of it.

Cynder asked, "What is it?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it seems pretty powerful," Spyro answered.

The whole village including Spyro and Cynder didn't have to wonder for long what it was they were looking at though, as something came shooting out of the bright light. This thing hit the ground hard, rolled a little and gave off a grunting sound. Everyone looked on, perplexed, and then they suddenly realized that this 'something' was actually _someone_.

This unusual creature they were seeing started to move and get up on its two feet; it was a bipedal being of some sort. It wore rather ugly drab green fatigues and some kind of leather boots. What really got them was the fact that this being's body wasn't completely covered in fur or hair but had a golden-blonde mane of hair on top of its head. If the villagers didn't know better, they'd say this being was some sort of Faun lacking the Faun legs, tall pointy ears, and the facial features like the eyebrows. It began to speak to them, but none of the villagers understood a thing that it was trying to communicate. The only thing Spyro, Cynder, and the others gathered, was that clearly this bipedal being was male by the sound of his voice.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Spyro asked, knowing the being may not even understand what he was saying.

The being spoke again, but still in what seemed like absolute gibberish, then he proceeded to unstrap something from himself and raise his hands; presumably as a sign of peace. At least from what Sparx could gather anyways.

"Spyro, I think this guy means no harm to us," Sparx said.

"That thing he just laid on the ground seems to be an offensive looking object though," Cynder suggested to Spyro.

Spyro couldn't help but to agree. He went over slowly, so as not to disturb the being, and sniff it. The object seemed to be made of some kind of metal, but it wasn't a sword or some other kind of blade. Rather, it seems that it had some kind of body frame with a barrel on it, with some sort of drum object and a grip, with some other parts but Spyro was clueless as to what it could be.

Suddenly the tall being started to stumble a bit before starting to fall on his right side toward some Moles. The Moles barely had any time to escape his massive body frame before he hit the ground; the being was easily over six-feet tall. Other villagers went over and started investigating him and his backpack.

"Thank the ancestors he didn't hit his head on any rocks," Cynder piped up.

"Indeed," Spyro said before ordering the villagers to clear the way for medics. "All villagers who aren't medics move away from him. The medics need to have a clear area to put him on a stretcher and get him into shelter."

Sparx mumbled while chuckling, "The bigger they are. The harder they fall."

Spyro and Cynder both gave a dirty glare to Sparx.

"Crap! Did I just say that out loud?" he said as he covered his mouth. "You know what? I'm gonna go check up on Hunter!"

Sparx fluttered off to the shelter where Hunter was. As Spyro and Cynder watched Sparx fly off, both Dragons sat there in an awkward silence. Then Cynder decided to break the silence.

"That Sparx! I swear you need to have a talk with the parents about his mouth!"

"Cynder, don't get so worked up about him. He's been that way since I was only knee-high _to him_," he reassured Cynder.

"But sometimes he cracks a good one and makes everyone laugh and be happy. Then he goes off and says something really…really…" Cynder struggled to finish her sentence.

"Stupid?"

"Yes! Thank you! Sparx just knows how to tug at our heartstrings…and sometimes at our tempers," Cynder said; still flustered over Sparx' one-liner.

Spyro and Cynder looked on as the medic Fauns and Moles struggled to lift this tall and rather heavy being off to get treatment. One of the Moles came over towards Spyro and Cynder panting heavily.

"Excuse me, good sir…" the Mole inhaled a deep breath before continuing, "Would you be willing to assist us? We can't lift this guy worth a damn to save our lives!"

And indeed the Mole had spoken the truth. There must've been ten Moles assisting the two medic Fauns who were trying to carry away this monstrous beast of a being to shelter. Spyro and Cynder both trotted over to where the crowd of Moles was. Spyro noticed right away what major problem they were having.

"Did you guys think of removing his bag off his back?" Spyro asked.

He looked at the being on the stretcher wondering why nobody had thought of removing his backpack. He then shook his head and motioned for Cynder to grab the bag. Of course, she had to order away all the Moles first. After a few minutes of figuring out the clips securing the backpack, Cynder rolled it off the stretcher and grabbed it by the one handle with her maw and took flight as high as the heavy pack would allow her without gravity doing a toll on her body. Spyro got under the stretcher and helped the Fauns get the being to shelter.

Little did they realize what grand plans there was for this being. And little did they realize the evil forces that had also invaded their world.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

George was swirling around in an absolute funnel of never-ending light. He thought for sure that he was gonna get sick from all the spinning. Then, in a great flash, he got flung down into what felt like hard ground. He rolled and grunted a bit before stopping. His world felt like it was spinning around for about five-minutes before his vision cleared up. Slowly, he started getting up again, though his whole abdominal area hurt real bad. Probably the reason for the pain had to do with him accidentally landing on his M243 machinegun.

After getting up, George had a look around and saw many creatures just staring at him; absolutely perplexed by the sight of him. He swore in his mind that the creatures were different kinds of animals; most being strangely more humanoid than most animals he had ever seen on Earth. If nothing else, George figured he would speak to these beings, whom most appeared to be that of Moles, Felines, and some other creature he couldn't identify, though they shared some physical features of humans such as skin but had strange legs with _hooves_ for feet.

"Excuse me. I…don't exactly know how to introduce myself," George looked on and noticed the creatures looked as if though he'd spoke absolute gibberish. Since none were answering him, he decided to try introducing himself. As scared as he was of these strange creatures, he decided to initiate introduction. It was hard since he hadn't felt fear quite like this in a long time.

"My name…is George Morris," He started. "I come from a planet called Earth. There's an Arch on my home world like this one here," George pointed to the Arch behind him. "I don't know if you're registering this _at all_, but if you are, please show me a sign that you understand me."

He waited before a moment before one of the creatures answered him. But now it was his turn to have a really confused look on his face. Not only was the creature that was answering him a quadruped, this creature appeared to be a large purple lizard with large wings, curved golden horns, and a membrane that closely resembled that of a Mohawk on top of its head. George looked to the other reptilian creature beside the purple one and noticed similar features to the purple creature, only that it lacked the Mohawk-like membrane of the purple creature. This other reptilian creature was black with tribal markings on various areas of its body, including its forehead, and had more horns adorning its head. However, the horns seemed to be pointed more straight back with only a little curve and lacking the golden colour the purple creature's horns were. It also seemed to have a more pointed muzzle, whereas the purple creature seemed to have a more rounded and broad muzzle.

Once again, George attempted to speak to the creatures, "Listen, I'm gonna put my weapon on the ground. Don't panic."

At once he unstrapped his M243 machinegun, lowered it down to the ground on its bipod, and raised his hands as a sign of peace. He noticed the two reptilian quadrupeds whispering something to each other. George looked down and noticed the purple creature slowly approaching his machinegun to investigate it. The creature sniffed it and then gave a look that suggested that it wasn't sure what to make of his machinegun, which he was thankful of.

George's vision started to blur and he felt weak and dizzy. He stumbled a bit before collapsing, his body falling toward the crowd of creatures, some of whom barely had enough time to escape being crushed underneath his body weight.

Everything was suddenly pitch black, and cold, very cold. Suddenly George could see a very hinting faint of light. It felt as if though he had been restrained to some sort of autopsy table, but he knew he was nowhere close to any autopsy lab. He started making out the faint light underneath him, it was a blood-red colour, and seemed to form some sort of star-shape and a circle going around it. Right away his blood started to rush through his body out of pure fear. If he had an organic heart like normal human beings, it would definitely have been racing and beating very fast. George tried to take some deep breaths to try and relax when he suddenly heard a whisper.

"Come to me," the whisper said.

George called out, "Hello? Who are you?"

George didn't get a response but the voice continued. Then suddenly six other voices boomed into a song in some kind of foreign tongue. A maniacal voice was heard laughing an evil, devilish, maniacal laugh of sheer terror. In a flash, a face appeared over George rocking long, curly strawberry-blonde hair. The face began to speak to him.

"Hello George," the face said.

"Archfiend? You…you…"

George attempted to break free of his restraints but it was hopeless. He wasn't going anywhere.

"You fool! You think it's so easy to escape us?" Archfiend roared. "Why, George, my child? Stay and enjoy the party! We were just about to begin."

Archfiend waved his left hand and the six other voices, whom were his subservient priests, broke into a new chant. They chanted something out in Latin which translated into English as, "In the name of Satan. May the Holy Angels of the Dark bless this sacrifice and bring great tidings to us."

"My child, my precious child," Archfiend stroked George's cheek.

"I am not your child! Release me from this dream and take the nearest Portal to Hell, Lucifer!"

George continued to struggle against his bondage, trying to break free. Meanwhile, Archfiend looked on with a hurt face. He stretched out his right hand and took hold of a jagged dagger by the handle from the darkness. The chanting of the priests became louder and they chanted at a faster rhythm, and George's blood boiled with fear and terror. Archfiend raised the blade up high intending to do the killing blow on George. George couldn't help screaming out of absolute horror as suddenly the whole area became engulfed in hellfire and encompassed everything.

In the blink of an eye, George woke up sweating and panting. Where he woke up really confused him though. He wasn't anywhere near where he had passed out, at least not anywhere he could tell though. Instead he was on cold stone floor in a round stone chamber somewhere, and this 'somewhere' fascinated him. All along the walls were shelves full of books; thousands of books from what he could gather. He noticed a gigantic hourglass in the middle of the room and went over and investigated the bright blue glow coming from its sand.

"Hello there, George," an old and wise voice called out.

George jumped, completely surprised by the voice that had called him, and turned around and noticed an old grey-blue reptilian quadruped standing before him. This reptilian was a huge creature, with horns that curved away from his head upwards. He also sported a Mohawk-like membrane that went from the top of his head down the back of his neck; almost like the one George remembered the much smaller purple reptilian quadruped having on its head. Also, like the two smaller reptilian creatures he remembered seeing before, this grey-blue creature also had wings. Albeit, the wings this reptilian had were much larger to accommodate the huge body-frame of this, well, _beast_.

George said, "Hi," rather meekly. Unsure of what to make of the creature standing before him.

"Hello," the reptilian replied back, smiling.

"Who are you? Or, rather, _what_ are you?" George asked, absolutely puzzled by the presence before him.

"I, my dear George, am Ignitus," he took a bow to George before continuing. "I am a Dragon. When I was alive I was a Fire Dragon. Now I reside here. I am The Chronicler."

George reminisced for a quick moment over what Ignitus- this _Dragon_- had told him. Furthermore, how did this Dragon know his name? Was this just some other nightmare waiting to happen in his sleep? Could it be some spiritual force trying to communicate with him? It seemed all so surreal and strange to George, however he decided that he would talk with this 'Dragon'.

"I see…" George started. "First off, just how the hell do you know my name? Also, where the hell am I? What is all this? Some illusion?" George looked down at himself before shrieking, "Why am I naked?!"

Ignitus chuckled before having a robe float down from somewhere and clothe him. "Sorry, I didn't know humans were also ones whom required clothing," Ignitus started. "I have prompted you here in your sleep to bring dreadful warnings but also a gift. You see, I am the first Chronicler ever to communicate with a creature whom is not a Dragon, in their dreams. In fact, it was believed that Chroniclers of our kind were only myth for many millennia, but I digress," Ignitus pondered over how he'd tell George all of what he needed to tell him.

"Your kind had fought a terrible war which raged over one-hundred-years. You came through what is called a Portal to our world. I know this from reading your thoughts. Seems that the minds of your kind are easy to deceive and corrupt."

George responded, "Yes, unfortunately, it's true."

Ignitus said, "But that is not my point here. My point is that a new evil has come from your world to ours. And I also gather you intend to stop it."

George said, "Yes. I have to. Otherwise that whole war for my world would've been for nothing."

Ignitus replied, "If you intend to stop the ones your kind call the 'Cronos Dynasty', then you're gonna need allies. It is my fear that they intend to revive The Dark Master and bring up a new army of absolute evil."

"The Dark Master?" A confused George asked.

"Yes! The Dark Master! He was an evil Dragon who originally intended to destroy this world in what he called 'The Great Cleansing'. I fear that with some dark rituals, this new evil force could gather the fragments of crystal holding Malefor prisoner in space and bring him back to conquer the Dragon Realms and your world; Earth."

George watched grotesque images of this 'Dark Master' float through his mind along with images of the Cronos Dynasty.

Ignitus continued, "The purple creature you met earlier will become your ally. He is the purple dragon of legends that put a stamp on the age of evil; his name is Spyro. And while the creatures of our world weren't able to understand you before, they will now be able to understand everything you and others of your kind speak of. This is my gift to you."

"Well…" George pondered over what to say to Ignitus. "Thank you, Ignitus. You've given me a new kind of hope into defeating these evil forces. I will be sure to make good, strong, and true allegiances with all the creatures and beings of your world."

"No need to thank me, George. You must be going now, a new day is about to begin where you are currently residing. No need to worry though, the creatures of your current residence are generally friendly and will welcome you and have you become familiar with this Realm. Now Go!" Ignitus ordered as a great flash overcame George's sight.

George inhaled a deep breath before opening his eyes and rubbing the sleep out of them. He was in a wooden shelter with only a couple of beds. His bag was at the end of the bed that he was laying on. He got up and stretched his muscles a bit before looking outside the doorway. All he saw were some small shelters, some made of wood and some of stone. And he also saw grass, trees, other foliage, rolling hills and mountains. Nobody appeared to be awake yet.

George sniffed himself and said, "Man, do I ever reek! Time for me to go wash up and get out of these ugly green fatigues!"

He grabbed his bag and went out to find a place with water where he would be able to wash himself and change out of his filthy combat fatigues. Soon enough he would come face-to-face with the legendary dragon Spyro…again. Eventually, George would be able to understand this strange new world he had traveled to from the Portal. And then, he will begin to fulfill his destiny.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Another day was just beginning; the sun was just beginning to creak over the mountains and hills of Avalar. Nobody seemed to be awake yet in the whole village except for George Morris, whom felt quite rested but a little confused over that one dream he'd had last night. Was it really a dream? Or was it something more? He wasn't sure but he went out in search of water to wash himself and change into clean clothes. Seeing as he wasn't chained to his bed or otherwise imprisoned in the shelter he woke up in probably was a good sign the inhabitants of the village probably didn't think much of him; as far as being a threat was concerned anyway.

It wasn't very long before George found a large flowing river dividing the two areas of the land. He saw another village just across the river with all wood structures and a wall; unlike the one he had just left which had no wall. Further up ahead he saw a waterfall and figured it would be a good place to wash up. He walked in the direction of the waterfall, taking time to admire the nature along the river.

George sighed to himself, "I wish we still had more nature like this on our world."

Once George got to the waterfall, he set his bag down on a rock and began pulling stuff out from it; a towel, some soaps, and a change of clothes. Thankfully the soaps George had on him were made from vegetable oils, so there would be minimal consequences as far as anything being washed down the river besides the filth on his body was concerned. He got out of his dirty combats, undid his hair, and stepped into the waterfall. At first, it gave him a shocking chill because the sun hadn't had a chance to shine on the water to warm it up. But soon he was fully immersed and washing his body and mane of hair.

There was someone who was walking along the shore of the river where George trailed up to the waterfall just moments ago. It was a female Faun; she had the usual features Fauns generally have: legs that resembled that of a horse's hind legs with hooves to match and a humanoid-looking upper body with fair skin. She also had long, pointed ears on top of her head with long bright-red hair that was styled into braided pigtails.

At first, George didn't really notice the Faun since he was focusing on washing himself until he looked up and noticed her walking in his direction. He tried to make her out in the short distance she was from him, and got a clearer view of her. She hadn't noticed him in the waterfall yet and he got a moment to look at her. The Faun adorned some sort of green top that appeared to be made of leather with a belt fastening it on with a sword. Though she hardly appeared to be a threat with the soft-looking face and other body features she had. Finally, she looked and noticed George in the waterfall and he had to look away and blush. George looked at her from his left corners of his eyes and noticed her approaching him. But she wasn't approaching him with hostility; rather she was approaching him in a flirtatious manner. George looked up again and noticed her swaying her hips provocatively, watching her strut closer to him with a cutesy smile on her face.

She sat down on a rock just a few feet from the waterfall and greeted him flirtatiously.

"Good morning handsome," she said.

George only gave a goofy smile and waved his hand, unsure of what to say.

"My name is Elora. Haven't seen anybody like you around before. What's your name? Where're you from?"

George stepped out from the waterfall and grabbed his towel before responding, "George Morris," he wrapped the towel around himself before extending out his right hand.

Elora looked at his hand, curious as to what he was trying to get at. George enlightened her on his seemingly unusual action.

"A handshake. A common way for my kind; humans, to introduce themselves. I come from Earth. It appears that you and I are the first to be able to communicate with each other."

Elora then brought out her right hand and they both shook hands.

"My, such a gentleman you are," she giggled. "You must be the new one that came from the arch everybody is talking about."

"That I am," George admitted. "Seems to me that nobody understood my language, and I didn't exactly understand what anybody was saying to me either."

"Yeah, I overheard Chief Prowlus talking with some other cheetahs about some 'unusual creature that seemed to mimic us, but was strangely different' last night," Elora said. "Maybe we could go and see him?"

"Sure," George answered. He looked into her eyes and noticed her eyes were the same colour of green as her outfit. Then he asked, "By the way, what are you supposed to be? Some kind of half-elf and half-horse or something?"

Elora gasped at such a question and kicked George in the leg, "I'm a Faun you dork! Get yourself dressed and let's go see Chief Prowlus!"

George wasn't hurt from the kick but was kinda embarrassed for asking Elora such a question. Even in his longer-than-average human life, he'd never been good at talking with women. It felt strange to him that he admired Elora already despite just meeting her. Furthermore he wasn't sure what to make of her having the strange physical features like she did, yet he felt no different interacting with her as if though she was another human being. He shook his head of those thoughts, dried himself, and grabbed some clean clothes out of his large backpack. Deciding against wearing green combat fatigues again, he put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, his jean jacket, and combat boots.

"Are you coming or what?" Elora called out, slowly strutting away with the same flirty smile she had just moments ago. George closed up his bag and grabbed it before running and catching up with Elora.

A little while later George and Elora had crossed a bridge over to the village on the other side of the river where Chief Prowlus and his cheetah tribe resided. George remembered seeing this village earlier when he was heading up to the waterfall, but never thought much of it other than the fact it was a primitive village. He and Elora had carried on a short conversation about each other and where they had come from. Elora, in particular, was fascinated with the war stories George had told her and about how he had become what he was today.

"So that's how you were able to live to be so old without aging at all?" A dazed and fascinated Elora asked.

"Oh yes, my body was practically rebuilt from the ground up. I got all different kinds of metal composites fused with my bone and even some diamond layering the outside much of my skeletal structure. Don't ask me how my body is able to handle all these different materials and still develop blood cells in my veins to keep me alive. I guess all that matters is I'm still alive to fight the evil forces that have plagued human-kind for many years." George explained.

"You guess?" Elora was curious about his last statement about him still being alive despite being so old.

"Elora, it's hard to stay alive for so many years knowing almost all of your friends and kin were either murdered or have simply passed on from this physical life. I've practically been made immortal against my will for the sake of being a killing machine. And I'm not even the worst idea these evil demons have come up with to eliminate my kind, only the final solution. Only that their final solution backfired, and here I am, standing before you. That, Elora, is why I am here now. To stop this evil once and for all so I can be at peace."

Elora just looked on, astonished by what George had just told him. For most of the Great War against The Dark Master, she had lived in isolation underground up in the northern mountains. Some of the stories about the war against The Dark Master had scared her and given her nightmares, but none had been quite as chilling as the story she had just heard. And to think that this war was on some far off world, it made Elora's neck hairs stand up on end.

Just then they got to the entrance of the village, some cheetahs had come out of their huts. The cheetah's paid no mind to Elora, but they seemed to be eyeing George, more out of curiosity than anything else. However, George was still uncertain if he'd be welcomed or rejected by these cheetahs. Two orange cheetahs were directly approaching them; it was hard to tell them apart aside from one being taller and having a narrower jawline than the other cheetah.

The shorter one spoke to Elora, "What is this? You managed to speak to this being?"

Elora responded, "Yeah! His name is George!" Then she turned and motioned her head towards the cheetahs standing before them. "Go on George. Introduce yourself."

"Greetings gentlemen!" He started, "Lovely morning isn't it? As you already know, my name is George. I understand my unexpected arrival to this world has caused a stir among the inhabitants here." A feeling of anxiety overcame him as he noticed the looks of shock on both of their faces.

The shorter cheetah turned and spoke to the taller one, "He speaks with us! How is this possible?"

George intervened, "I think I might be able to explain. This dream that I had- well I don't even know if it was a dream…" He trailed off for a moment. "This Dragon who called himself The Chronicler granted me and my kind the ability to communicate with you guys. I've never experienced something so surreal in all my life. You guys probably think I'm nuts but I'm telling the truth."

At once, the tall cheetah spoke to his companion, "Chief Prowlus, he claims to have communicated with The Chronicler of the Dragons!"

"Yes Meadow, but I had always heard The Chronicler was simply a myth. And that this 'Chronicler' would only ever communicate with dragons and certain ones only. We have an interesting situation on our hands. Go! Find Spyro and Cynder at once!"

The tall cheetah, Meadow, left in a quick dash to find Spyro and Cynder. Meanwhile, the shorter cheetah, Chief Prowlus, figured he would let George come into his village.

"Since we're all getting acquainted here, why don't I invite you into my village? Perhaps when Spyro and Cynder get here you can explain a little more about yourself."

Elora thought the request was unusual, but decided to go along with it. Chief Prowlus was not one to invite strange creatures into his village out of fear for his villagers. Once inside, Elora, George, and Chief Prowlus sat on benches surrounding a bonfire that had been started a few minutes earlier in the middle of the village.

"So, you say you saw The Chronicler?" Chief Prowlus asked.

"More than that," George answered. "I was right there with him. In this chamber, I don't know where, but I remember seeing shelves full of books and a gigantic hourglass. But I remember it being dark and cold too."

"Yes, Spyro apparently went to the place where this Chronicler resides. From what I've overheard, it's always dark there. There's no sunlight at all, and frozen stone soldiers along with a maze of tricks and traps at every turn to protect him from intruders. If you ask me, this Chronicler isn't as great or mighty as the Dragons make him out to be. Of course, I hadn't been very trusting of Dragons in general until Spyro and Cynder saved one of us from being killed in combat, and actually saved the whole world." Chief Prowlus explained.

George thought to himself for a moment before continuing the conversation.

"Spyro…I remember that name. The Chronicler mentioned him just before I woke up; he said that he was 'The Purple Dragon of Legends'."

"That is correct. It seems to me that this Chronicler doesn't hold anything back in terms of information." Chief Prowlus pointed out.

"Indeed. He knows exactly why I've come to this world and he seems confident that I should be able to fulfill my duties here," George said.

"Duties?" Chief Prowlus asked.

Before George could answer, two cheetahs had come up to the fire and appeared before Chief Prowlus. One of them appeared to be hunched over a bit because of something he was carrying on his shoulder. George recognized what the object was right away; it was his machinegun.

"Chief Prowlus, we have returned with Spyro and Cynder," Meadow said.

"And we bring to our guest this thing," said the other cheetah with golden overtone fur. He, like his fellow cheetah Meadow, was tall and wore a cape, like the other cheetahs, pinned together by a Ying-Yang plate. The cheetah proceeded to bring over George his machinegun and talk to him.

"Greetings, my name is Hunter. I believe this belongs to you," he said, indicating the machinegun he placed before George's feet.

"Yes, thank you," George extended his hand for a handshake. "The name's George by the way."

Hunter caught on to his gesture and they shook hands, "Good to be acquainted with you."

"Likewise," George said as he looked down and noticed two quadrupeds approaching him from behind Hunter. He immediately recognized them from the day before, they were Dragons; he recognized the purple dragon more than he did the black one.

"And you must be Spyro." George said to the purple dragon.

Spyro looked over to his companion Cynder and they gave each other peculiar stares. Cynder simply shrugged, unsure of how George already knew who Spyro was.

"Sorry, but how do you know my name?" he asked.

"Didn't he tell you anything?" George pointed to Meadow.

"Not really. Meadow just told us that Chief Prowlus requested us immediately." Spyro said.

Another voice came into the conversation, "I know. Talk about a lack of information, eh Spyro?"

"Did…did that bug just talk?" George pointed to the bright gold thing that was fluttering above Spyro's head.

"Bug?! Just who you calling a bug there big boy?" The golden insect asked in a demanding tone.

Spyro sighed, "Sparx…"

Sparx looked around at everyone who was staring at him, "What? What're you looking at me for?"

Spyro shook his head before continuing the conversation, "Never mind him. I think it'd best that we get to know each other now that we all seem to be communicating without language barriers."

Spyro then went over and sat with Cynder and Sparx just left of George and Elora

"Agreed," Chief Prowlus answered. "So George, since we're all here. Why don't you begin from what you've already told me? I'm sure Spyro and Cynder will find your story to be of great interest." George was about to start then heard then heard a loud growl. He looked around only to realize the sound was resonating from within him.

"I would but it seems I'm starved for food."

"Some of our hunters are gathering some fodder for the morning meal. They'll be back soon," Hunter said. "In the meantime, why don't you tell us your story?"

"Alright. But where do I begin…"

A short time later, after eating some fresh roasted fodder and telling his story of how he came to the Dragon Realms and his dream with The Chronicler, Spyro and Cynder remained with some skepticism. But even they couldn't help being in awe of the story he'd told in all of its detail.

"I don't get it. Why would The Chronicler want to communicate with this new being from a far off world before you, Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Good question. But if it's true what George is saying about this new evil force invading our world, we'll need to gather our forces and be ready."

"Yes Spyro, that'll be done in due time. But I can't help but notice that your fellow comrades are using rather primitive weaponry," George said.

"Primitive?" Chief Prowlus asked in a tone of voice that indicated he was offended. "Why, these weapons did us well in the war against The Dark Master!"

"Yeah, says the guy who had to get Spyro and Cynder to prevent your village from burning to the ground!" Sparx yelled out.

George, not wanting to waste his time with the stubborn feline, pulled out a large looking golden pistol from his jacket and fired off two shots at a plank of wood. The wood splintered and imploded into little bits almost instantly! Everybody around him sat in awe with their jaws nearly hitting the ground. He got up and walked over to Chief Prowlus and slammed the pistol down beside his leg.

"See this?" George pointed to his pistol. "That's a .50 A.E. Desert Eagle! The power that these enemies of my kind, and by rights your kind, doesn't even begin with the firepower you just saw! You have no idea what you're up against. They like squealers and I can tell you're a squealer, you'll be squealing in pain as they torture you to death personally."

Elora came up and pulled George away from Chief Prowlus' face. Chief Prowlus picked up the pistol that was still sitting beside his leg. He stared, mesmerized by the power of such a seemingly small package of weaponry.

"Wh…where…could we…get these kinds of weapons?" He asked, still in shock over George's rant.

"You want that kind of weaponry? I can get it. I'll have to go back through the Portal to my world to get more. I can get more of my kind to come to this world as well. Together we can beat these bastards," George replied.

Chief Prowlus got up and went over to where George was sitting, across the fire pit. He put the pistol down beside George. Slowly George put the pistol back into the concealed holster. Suddenly, a loud cry was heard from the distance. A large Falcon came swooping down toward Hunter clenching parchment with its feet. Hunter grabbed the parchment and the bird settled on Hunter's shoulder.

"Spyro, Cynder, I believe this is for you," Hunter said as he passed a rolled up scroll to them. Spyro proceeded to unroll the scroll and read it to himself.

"Terrador is requesting our arrival at Warfang tomorrow. He says that it has come time for the arrival of the new candidates for Fire Guardian."

"Very well," Hunter said. "I am due to be at Warfang myself. We shall leave tomorrow morning. And I trust our new ally will fulfill his promise of getting new weapons and allies for this new fight."

"I will Hunter. None of you guys need to worry about that."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Archfiend walked along the dark forest path with his seven priests. It had been a while since they had arrived to this place from the other side of the portal. During the long walk none of the priests or Archfiend said anything to each other. Winding through branches, avoiding pit traps, and trudging through the mud of the forest, until they finally came upon a large structure that was cleverly squeezed into the large forestry and land formations, masking it from those who would dare intrude upon it. Archfiend proceeded towards it until he stood at the large gate sealing the structure; he took his staff and proceeded to strike the gate three times. The door started to rise slowly and what they saw on the other side of the door could only be described as a scramble of craziness.

A whole slew of shadowy Ape Skeletons were hopping all over the place inside hooting and hollering. They looked to the open gate and stopped cold at the eight figures before them.

Archfiend began to speak to them in their tongue, "Where is your leader?"

The skeletons looked at each other, unsure what to make of these new beings they were seeing. Finally, one of the smaller ape skeletons responded, "We shall go get him for you."

It didn't take long for the Ape Leader of the fortress to come to the gate, "How many times do I have to tell you idiots to not open the gate to strange creatures?"

"But sir, look! None of us have ever seen beings like this before!"

The Ape leader stopped when he saw them, his jaw practically hit the floor.

"Why…it's you…" he said

"Sir, you know them?" The small ape asked.

"Yes. We've communicated in the Dark Veil."

"Dark Veil? What is that?"

The Ape Leader didn't answer the small Ape's question and instead proceeded to crush his skull, completely obliterating him into a million pieces.

"Nobody dares question me!" The Ape Leader roared. "Is this understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" All the Apes chimed in unison.

"Forgive me." The Ape Leader turned to Archfiend and the priests. "It's been chaotic here as you can tell. Come! Show us your evil powers. Perhaps you can reverse this wrenched curse Malefor placed upon us."

"We shall do our best, fellow evil one. We will discuss plans for this realm and the one I come from." Archfiend said.

"Excellent!"

George sat up in his bed sweating and panting; he felt as if though pure evil had pulsed through his whole body.

"You OK?" Elora asked. She was in bed with him, completely barren of clothing.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said, still catching his breath.

Then he asked Elora something that completely surprised her. "I noticed that you were eyeing that one cheetah yesterday when we were sitting around the fire. I don't suppose there's something you'd like to tell me?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, wondering which Cheetah he was asking about.

He answered, "The one with the golden fur with the Falcon. Hunter, isn't it?"

"Yes. You see…" She wasn't sure how to answer George's question. "It's not anything personal, but I've been having feelings for Hunter for a while. But he never seems to take notice of me or anything."

"Well, maybe it's best if you didn't go sleeping around with other men," George said.

"Yeah, I know," Elora said. "But it's not like we did anything."

"It doesn't matter!" George snapped. "Look at you! Completely naked with a man that is not the one you're really interested in!"

Elora bowed her head in shame.

"I'm not saying this to mean, Elora. I'm saying this because this is what causes so much corruption on my world." He said, comforting Elora.

"I guess you're right. But it was just him I liked before I met you. Now I'm not so sure."

George only sighed at hearing Elora say this. Then there was a knock on the door. Elora quickly put on her leather corset and coat before answering the door; it was Hunter who had knocked.

"Elora, I wasn't expecting you to be here," he said.

"Yeah…it's a long story. I assume you wish to speak to George?" She asked.

"Yes, if we could have a moment please?"

Elora left the hut at his request. Hunter proceeded to grab a stool from the other side of the hut and brought it over to the end of George's bed and sat down.

"It's almost time for you to return to your home world. But there have been a slight change of plans."

George asked, "Change of plans?"

"After discussing over our initial plans, Spyro and Cynder figured it'd be best if the three of us accompany you through the portal. Presuming we make it to your world, we can act as the first arm into negotiations with your kind," Hunter explained.

"Diplomats you mean?"

"If that is what you would refer to us as being, then yes," Hunter answered.

"Sounds like a good idea. However your kind of being, and creature like Spyro and Cynder, has never been encountered by my kind. I fear some may react violently, and if that's the case, then it will most likely have deadly results for you three," George warned.

"Hopefully that doesn't happen. We'll take our chances if that does happen though," Hunter said.

"I'd be careful with bets like that. You saw the power of my sidearm yesterday, didn't you?"

"Oh yes," Hunter answered, not being dismayed with all of George's questions.

"That was just my sidearm! My kind uses rifles that fire ammunition that is just as powerful as the .50 A.E. rounds," George pressed on. "You haven't even seen me fire my machinegun yet. Let me tell you, many on my world use such weaponry; I've experienced the power that kind of weaponry is capable of. There'll be no dodging bullets if things go south on my world. No pun intended."

"I understand the risks. And I shall be sure Spyro and Cynder are aware as well," Hunter said.

"Very well then, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get ready," George said.

"Of course," Hunter heeded George's wish and got up from the stool and walked over to the door. "When you are ready, you'll find us over by the portal," he then left George to his own devices. Hunter looked back once at the door of the hut when he was outside, he sighed and shook his head before continuing on to the Portal.

Somewhere on Earth, a couple of drones were taking to the skies. On the ground, it was all pitch-black. The whole area appeared to have suffered a massive bombing attack.

"What's the status on your search? Have you found any signs of life yet?" A voice called on the radio to the control room of the drones.

"Negative I'm not…" Radioing between Central Command and the drone room suddenly stopped. "Hang on…what's that?" The first drone pilot asked.

"What's what?" The second pilot asked his partner.

The first pointed to his screen to a faint light.

"That!"

"What's going on?!" Central command demanded. "Are you two lollygagging or something?"

"Negative sir!" The first responded back. "We've found something on our screen, bearing thirty-eight degrees south of the drones. You aren't gonna believe this, sir."

"What? What is it?"

"That 'Portal' thing Colonel Pathfinder mentioned. He said it looked like some sort of arch. Well, I think we may have found it," The first pilot said.

"I don't believe it!" Exclaimed the communications officer. "After that explosion, it's incredible that there would even be dust from the destroyed mountain base. Did the drones detect any radiation or other chemical warfare?"

"Negative sir, but there might be a lot of contaminants in the air. If you plan on assembling a team to go out there, I might suggest we get more drones to clean the air up," The first pilot advised Central Command.

"Affirmative. Automated air cleaners on the way. Who knows pilots? Maybe Commander Morris is still alive after all!"

Back in the Dragon Realms, rainclouds were making its way over the mountains and blocking out the morning sun. George had met up with Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter near the portal.

"The portal appears to still be active," George said to the others.

"No kidding," Sparx put in sarcastically.

"Do you have an issue with me you little parasite?" George growled.

"Hey, just who're you calling a parasite?" Sparx demanded.

"Sparx cut it. We don't have time for hearing your lip," Cynder told off Sparx.

"I presume you're ready to go?" Hunter asked George.

"Yes, but we should be clear on what we're doing," George answered. "I'll go ahead of you three. If there happens to be humans waiting on the other side, I'll let them know you aren't a threat. But if things turn south, all of you guys will turn tail back through the Portal. I don't want no one playing hero here. Understood?"

"Alright," Spyro answered. "But what do you mean by 'turn south'?"

"I mean if my kind suddenly starts experiencing extreme xenophobia, things may turn ugly real quick," George explained. "Especially if that golden fluttery parasite starts running his mouth!" George growled, pointing to Sparx.

"Excuse you?" Sparx asked demandingly.

"That 'parasite' happens to be my brother," Spyro explained, irritated by George's remarks. "Perhaps it is you who needs to worry about running at the mouth."

George snorted before cocking his machinegun and motioning his head towards the portal, "Let's go."

Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter all looked at each other with disgust written all over their faces but continued to follow George into the portal.

Meanwhile on Earth, a small team of soldiers led by Colonel Pathfinder proceeded to the area where the mountain base had been only days ago. The soldiers and the Colonel had a hard time believing there had even been a mountain there at all; and they had an even harder time believing this strange Arch had survived the blast from the facility's self-destruct sequence. As they surrounded the Arch, a couple of troops went up to each side of it and got a closer look at this strange device.

"This material is of a very unusual composition," one soldier said as he scanned the structure of the Arch using some sort of scanning device. "A whole bunch of alloys, including Titanium and some kind of crystalline material. This device can't identify the whole composition of this material. It's like nothing I've ever seen constructed by us, sir; if it even was constructed using human technology."

"What are you implying?" Colonel Pathfinder questioned the soldier's words. "That this thing is some sort of alien technology from another world?"

"Not trying to imply anything, sir." The soldier answered. "However, now that you mention it, such a thought is a good hypothetical viewpoint. We should consider that the Cronos Dynasty may have had some sort of contact with extra-terrestrials. Even if they didn't make contact with other intelligent life, this technology and material that compromises this material is definitely not of human origins."

"Well, the War Devil himself seemed to sort of imply that his dynasty had made contact with aliens," the Colonel answered. "Captain Leslie, you never cease to impress us in any situation!" He complimented her investigative abilities. "I thought he may have been talking out his ass when he talked about other beings calling this technology a 'Portal'."

"Sir?"

"Yes, that is what he told me and George."

Another soldier called out to the Colonel, "Sir! Look into the light, its flashing shapes of silhouettes."

Indeed the light of the Portal was flashing silhouettes of figures. The Colonel didn't know what to expect, "Keep your arms up soldiers. We may be getting arrivals from extra-terrestrial beings; and they may have violent intentions!"

A being did indeed emerge from the light, but to all the soldiers' surprise, it wasn't an alien invader. Instead, it was a tall human man, with long blonde hair, standing before them.

Colonel Pathfinder gasped in shock, "George."

Three other figures emerged from the light before the Colonel had the opportunity to say anymore. Immediately, the soldiers had their rifles pointed at these odd looking beings. Two of which were quadruped and of reptilian origin. They tumbled over each other as they struggled to get up from being hurled out of the Portal.

"I don't believe it. You're alive!" Colonel Pathfinder exclaimed.

"Of course, Colonel," George said. "I didn't go through dead, did I? But what the Hell happened here anyways? Wasn't this Portal initially underground?" George asked, looking around stupidly at the charred remains of the mountain base and battlefield around him.

"Long story short: the mountain base had some sort of self-destruct sequence, practically destroyed the whole mountain. We don't know how the Portal ended up on the surface, but from what Captain Leslie could gather, this device's isn't of Earthly origin," he explained.

"I'll say!" George exclaimed, looking at the structure of the Portal before him.

"Who're your friends?" Colonel Pathfinder asked, noticing the odd quadruped reptilian creatures with wings before him and the furry bipedal which he figured looked like some kind of feline.

George pointed them out, "Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter," he said indicating each one of them.

"I see…" Colonel Pathfinder said, still rather confused at seeing these strange creatures.

"And no introduction for me, huh?" Sparx asked.

"Who said that?" the Colonel was alarmed at hearing the voice of Sparx, not knowing where it came from.

The golden dragonfly fluttered up to the Colonel's face, "Right here, dippy."

"George…is this…thing talking…to me?" the Colonel was alarmed at hearing and seeing an _insect_ talk to him.

"That he is," George answered, giving the dragonfly a dirty look. "That would be Sparx, sir. The annoying dragonfly brother of the purple dragon Spyro," he explained, indicating Spyro with a nod of the head.

"Wait, these two reptilian creatures…are dragons?" Colonel Pathfinder asked, clearly getting more confused.

"That they are sir. As crazy as it might seem," George answered.

"Dear God, so Dragons are much more than just something of the mythos now, I guess?" the Colonel rhetorically asked. "Greetings, newcomers to Earth," he said to Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder both nodded, acknowledging Pathfinder's informal introduction to Earth and the human race.

"Good to know things seem to be going smoothly," Cynder said.

"I don't get it, though," the Colonel said. "How are these creatures communicating with us as if though they know our language?"

"It's a long story but we don't have time to waste telling it. We need your help. Your friend and comrade, George, told us about this Cronos Dynasty your kind were fighting. He fears that they may be getting ready to strike again on my world and yours," Spyro said.

"Yes, his fears are not unfounded. We shall take up a pledge of allegiance at your discretion," the Colonel said.

"Good," Hunter said. "It is my understanding your kind have good weaponry that you may be willing to let us Cheetahs use?"

"We could…stretch some rules to make that possible," the Colonel took up the offer of giving an unknown kind of being more advanced weapons than they had ever used.

One soldier voiced his concern, "Sir, how can we be sure to trust them?" he asked.

"I've been in military service long enough to separate lies from truth," the Colonel answered. "I know their intentions are good and we have no reason to fear." He then called out to Captain Leslie, "Head back to base and tell the General to start assembling weapons shipments and troops to go through the Portal."

"You got it, sir!" she answered, before running off across the charred grounds.

"Now that is out of the way, the rest of us are going through the Portal," the Colonel ordered.

With that, the rest of his squad along with Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, and Sparx turned and proceeded through the Portal. They didn't know how well things would turn out as far as being allies were concerned. But, they also weren't aware that Archfiend was already making allies in the Dragon Realms and would be preparing to strike soon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Somewhere on a large hill, Archfiend was hiding with a large group of Apes overseeing two villages of interest to them.

"Are they gone?" Archfiend asked.

"Yes, they have gone. Now is our time to strike!" The Ape Leader said with a bloodthirsty smile on his face.

"Not so fast! Have your forces silenced all the patrols in both villages?" Archfiend demanded.

"No, but…"

"Then eliminate them! And make sure it's swift. Don't want the other villagers to hear your forces scurrying about!" He ordered the Ape Leader.

"As you wish sir," The Ape Leader took a bow before scurrying back into the brush.

Meadow had just left his home village to go out and patrol the outskirts of Avalar and get his breakfast. He hadn't gone far when he stopped over to a bush and was pulling berries to eat from. The bush he was pulling from rustled a little, but Meadow didn't think much of it until he looked up and saw way more rustling in the trees behind the bush he was picking from. Right away his threat senses rang loud in his head and he slowly reached for his sword.

Just before he could fully unsheathe his sword, something sprang from the forest and tackled him to the ground. Both Meadow and the other creature wrestled each other before he smacked his face with his paws, leaving bloody scratches and successfully knocking the creature unconscious. Brushing the dirt off his cape, Meadow composed himself and grabbed his sword from the ground and put it back into its sheath. He went over to the creature to get a better look at it and his jaw nearly hit the ground; it was an Ape.

"But…how…?" Meadow asked himself in shock. "I though Malefor cursed the Apes to walk in the shadows of death for a thousand years."

Then a cackling was heard from the Ape, still lying on the ground with bloody scratches.

"We are returning to power. There is nothing you can do. We shall revive Malefor and use him for our interests under our new leader!" The Ape said, still trying to conceal his laughter.

Meadow grabbed him and slammed him against a tree, "Who is your new leader?!"

The Ape only cackled more, "It is not who, it is what."

Meadow only yelled more, "I don't have time for riddles, you disgusting waste of life! Tell me who!"

Before Meadow could do anything more, an arrow went through the Ape's head into the bark of the tree that he was being held against. Meadow snapped his head around and saw an old, grey-furred cheetah approaching him.

"Forgive me, friend," He said.

"Hermit?!" Meadow asked, even more shocked now.

"Quiet my friend! We need to get back to the village! An attack is about to happen!" The Hermit said.

On the other side of Avalar, Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, Sparx, had come back from their portal trip to Earth with George and his human comrades. They were composing themselves from the slight motion sickness they felt. Everybody except for George seemed to feel slightly uneasy to the stomach.

"Am I the only one who feels like hurling up all my internal organs?" A dazed Sparx asked the group.

Before anybody else had the opportunity to say anything, a loud horn was heard off in the distance. Villagers came from their homes looking confused and irritated at the noise.

"What does that sound mean?" Cynder asked.

"It means an attack is imminent," Hunter said before turning to speak to the other villagers. "All male Cheetahs and Fauns present, listen closely, grab your weapons and assemble, and head to Chief Prowlus' village immediately. Make sure any women and children are secure from harm in the shelters!"

With that, all of the male Cheetahs and Fauns quickly proceeded to grab weapons: swords, bows and arrows, and even some torches. They then secured their homes so their families wouldn't be harmed from attack. The Moles of the new village prepared themselves to guard it from invasion.

"But who'd want to attack us?" Cynder asked. "I mean, we defeated Malefor, so the evil forces should've been purged from this world."

"To answer your question, there is no such thing as purging evil entirely just for beating one or two figures of malevolence," George responded. "Believe me; my kind has learned the hard way."

"George is right Cynder. Malefor may be gone, but there will always be those who are willing to serve evil regardless of who leads them," Spyro added in.

"I think it's best if we head to the north village," Hunter suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go," Spyro said. From there, everyone in the fighting force and the human visitors took the trail position behind Spyro and Cynder.

"Keep your weapons ready soldiers, we don't know what threats we will face," Colonel Pathfinder ordered his troops.

It didn't take long for the Spyro, Cynder, and the rest of the group to reach Chief Prowlus' village. Obviously Chief Prowlus and his village had taken up arms as well in case of attack; despite an apparent lack of any threat.

"OK, from the top Hermit. Repeat yourself slowly," Chief Prowlus asked the old Cheetah.

"Visions I have seen tell me of an impending attack by the apes! Your fellow villager Meadow encountered one earlier, which was eliminated. I tell you, the apes are cursed no longer."

"What?!" A shocked Spyro asked.

"Oh, why it's you and that…evil dragon," Hermit greeted rather rudely to Spyro and Cynder.

"Never mind that talk," Cynder spat back. "What do you mean the apes are no longer cursed?"

"A new evil entity has somehow eradicated the curse of the apes Malefor bestowed upon them," The Hermit explained. "I do not know who, but I fear this entity may be the epitome of pure evil."

Archfiend stood on the large hill, still overlooking both of the villages below. He then noticed that George had returned with some resistance fighters and his new allies.

"Ah, perfect! More casualties for my attack!" He said gleefully.

"Sir, we have a situation on our hands! We weren't able to eliminate all the patrols!" The Ape Leader said.

"What?!"

"I don't know how, but they are aware of our attack. One of the Cheetahs seems to be able to have premonitions according to our spies," the Ape Leader explained.

"One of the Cheetahs seems to be able to have premonitions," Archfiend repeated as he approached the Ape Leader.

The Ape Leader shook in fear, not sure what Archfiend was going to do. Archfiend then suddenly lunged up to meet with the throat of the Ape Leader.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't behead you and curse your pathetic ape armies like before. One reason!" Archfiend barked.

The Ape Leader gasped for air as he was being choked by the much shorter being, "We've been so faithful sir. It's not our fault those do-gooders once again had the upper hand. Please don't curse us apes again!"

Archfiend unclasped his grip on the throat of the Ape Leader before jumping off him. It took a moment for the Ape Leader to compose himself and regain his breath.

"Thank you master," the Ape Leader said as he bowed before Archfiend. "What do you wish for me and my forces to do, sir?"

"Prepare for attack," Archfiend said as he made a smile of pure bloodlust.

Meanwhile, all the forces of both villages scrambled to prepare themselves for combat; the human fighters also prepared themselves for action. A loud booming ripped through the mountains and hillsides of Avalar. Thunder was heard in the skies above as rainfall began in the dark clouded skies above; but there was also another thunder that rumbled through the ground. Apes from every hillside poured onto the north village of Avalar hoping to annihilate the fighting forces quickly.

"I hope Terrador understands our delay in returning to Warfang," Cynder said.

Just then three large Dragons came ripping through the skies over Avalar and slammed into the ground between the village forces and the apes. A powerful quake was felt in the ground as a shockwave kicked up the area where the apes were, lifting the ground up and sending them in every direction and even crushing a few of them.

"Cynder, I think you may have spoken a little soon," Sparx said as everyone noticed who the three dragons were.

"Terrador!" Spyro cried.

"We got wind of an attack on Avalar," Terrador called out to Spyro.

"But who sent the message out to you?" Spyro asked.

A falcon's cry answered Spyro's question, as it came swooping down and landed on the Hermit's shoulder.

"Well, the creepy old cat is good for something after all," Sparx sarcastically pointed out.

It didn't take long for the apes to recover and continue charging towards the mainland of Avalar and the village forces. The three dragon elders turned to attack the apes head-on and the village forces spread out to attack from all sides. Without delay arrows were being shot at the apes, some missing and some hitting their target.

"Let 'em have it!" Colonel Pathfinder ordered his squad. He then turned to George, "George, take my M4! I'll use the M249 there for support fire!"

"You got it!" George responded, quickly swapping weapons around.

Just as they swapped weapons, Archfiend appeared on the battlefield in a flash of light from what appeared to have been a lightning bolt from the storm. Ape bodies covered the ground around him and he raised his hand and it glowed in all different colours which the dead bodies became resonated with. The mangled flesh of the dead apes was put back together again and they were brought back to life.

"But…how?" Chief Prowlus asked, looking over at the apes that had been revived.

George turned his head quickly to see an ape going in for the killing blow on Chief Prowlus; he took aim and fired his rifle obliterating the ape in an instant.

"Watch yourself, soldier!" George yelled to Chief Prowlus. He suddenly felt a cold hand grab his neck.

"Yes, watch yourself 'soldier'," Archfiend said to George as he squeezed his hand around his neck.

George immediately hit Archfiend over the head with his left hand forcing him to let go of his neck. Without delay, George tried to kick Archfiend in the gut but missed because he had teleported behind George. Luckily George was already aware of most of the tricks Archfiend liked to use on his enemies and whipped around and struck him in the face with a solid punch.

While George and Archfiend wrestled with each other, Spyro and Cynder went about battling the Apes with the Cheetahs and Fauns.

"Spyro, watch out!" Cynder yelled.

Spyro narrowly escaped a crude blade from cutting him apart before grabbing the ape wielding the blade and impaling him with its own weapon.

"Dear Ancestors, where did they learn to fight like that?" Spyro asked.

"Your guess is good as mine!" Cynder answered. She then used her Shadow ability to go underground, underneath the droves of Apes charging towards the village fighters. She mixed into their shadows before lunging out from the darkness and throwing a couple of them into some other Apes like ragdolls and eliminating the others using her melee skills.

Archfiend and George were still fighting with each other. Their fighting wasn't really getting them anywhere other than being sore all over.

Exhausted with the fighting, George said, "Lucifer, we're both getting too damned old to keep doing this shit."

Archfiend responded, "Of course we are," with an evil smile. "Now that we are in a world filled with magic unlike that of Earth, I can unleash magic so powerful that it will be sure to eliminate my greatest threat, but yet the greatest thing I ever conceived: You!"

Lightning in the skies became more frequent and Archfiend focused his energy and concentrated it until a massive bolt came down upon George. A shriek of pain was heard and everyone, including the apes, turned to watch this spectacular event unfolding before their eyes. The three dragon elders went over to Spyro and Cynder who were in awe of this power that Archfiend was managing to wield.

"I don't think that's electricity," Volteer said.

Spyro said, "No," in complete shock. He didn't waste any time charging into the brightness where George was being tortured in. A couple seconds later a purple barrier was seen and it shielded both Spyro and George.

"What is that?" Archfiend asked when he saw the bubble forming around the two figures.

Suddenly the beam of energy Archfiend was wielding began to pulsate with the bubble and he lost control over it. Then the energy of the beam was deflected back to him in a great pulse and he screamed in agony before the light completely disappeared. His body lay limp on the ground with burns all over his face and cape.

A large ape came thundering down from a large hill, cutting through the large group of smaller apes, and proceeded to throw Archfiend over his shoulder. He turned and gave Spyro and Cynder a growl with blood red eyes before giving the other apes a chant. All the apes turned on heel and ran back over the hillsides of Avalar.

"Cowards," Cynder spat.

"Well, they're gone finally. I guess things are all good now, right?" Sparx stupidly asked, to which Cynder gave him a dirty look.

"What?" He asked.

Then all of the fighting forces of the village and the human soldiers gathered around George's body which lay limp on the wet grass. He suffered some nasty burns all over himself, some of his clothing was partially disintegrated, and he had major burns all over revealing some of his composite skeleton. It was apparent he was still alive from some random motor movements he made, but nobody could determine whether he would survive at all from the pummeling he had received.

There was a moment of silence as the rain stopped pouring down, but the dark clouds still hung over the skies. George's vision was blurred and spinning around like a tornado before he came to. A warning message appeared in his vision, something like a heads-up display warning him of the damage his body had taken.

"George, can you hear us?" Spyro asked.

George grunted in pain before finding the strength to sit up. He slowly got back up onto his feet and went over and grabbed his M4 off the ground.

"George…" Cynder said unsure if he had heard Spyro or not.

"Don't call me that name ever again!" He roared. "That name, that human, that weak mortal is dead! He was dead a long time ago! I am the Savage! They called me 'Project Savage' when they made me as a means of finishing off all the humans," He paused. "More like me were going to be made but I resisted, I fought back, and made sure nobody else would become like me. Cold. Frozen in time. I am a dying god in a never-dying human shell."

"None of us really know about how it felt for you to go through what you went through," Spyro started. "But if we're going to beat this thing, we need to organize and plan things out."

"Then saddle up. We're going to war."


End file.
